La fin justifie les moyens !
by ShikaKashi
Summary: Voici donc Sabaku No Gaara, putain et camé officiel du lycée de Konoha .   UA : sexe, violences, drogues . Gaara/Itachi et bien d'autres encore ...


**T**itre : La fin justifie les moyens !

**A**uteur : ShikaKashi

**N**ote : Première fic Naruto . Ceci n'est **pas** un OS . Rated **M** pour cause de _sexe_ – et pas qu'un peu – _drogues_ – en tout genre – et tout un tas d'autres _petits détails_ – bien croustillants - ! Une dernière petite chose : pour ceux que ça intéresse, il se trouve que je répond aux reviews . Sur ce, agréable lecture !

**R**ésumé : _Univers Alternatif . _« Voici donc **Sabaku No Gaara**, _putain_ et _camé_ officiel du lycée de Konoha . »

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>rologue

Doucement, l'une de ses mains vient effleurer la peau douce et sensible des testicules tandis que l'autre s'agrippe bien plus fermement autour du sexe tendu à souhait . Il malaxe tendrement les bijoux alors que sa langue commence à laper le gland rougit . Les mains de l'autre se crispent légèrement . Il ferme les yeux, entrouvre la bouche face à toutes ces petites intentions . C'est bon mais pas encore assez . Bien trop chaste, trop innocent . Il désire plus et d'un léger mouvement de bassin, intime au rouquin de se dépêcher . Celui-ci s'exécute alors sans un mot . Sa langue glisse une dernière fois le long du membre fièrement dressé . Puis il le gobe, tout simplement . L'autre soupire faiblement, ses doigts pâles s'enroulent autour de quelques mèches rousses . Il lèche, suce, pompe allègrement . Les soupirs se font plus prononcés, plus fréquents .

- Plus … v-vite !

Il s'arrête alors, frustrant le brun . Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il lui attrape les jambes qu'il fait passer sur ses épaules, lui écartant davantage les cuisses . A nouveau, il le prend en bouche, entièrement cette fois . Ses dents le mordillent légèrement, taquines . L'autre se pince les lèvres, retenant à grand peine les gémissements qui ne demandent qu'à sortir de sa bouche . Bordel, c'est divin . Un premier soubresaut le prend puis un deuxième . Il hoquette, l'une de ses mains s'accroche fébrilement au dossier de la chaise tandis que l'autre appuie sans retenue sur le coup gracile de sa victime . Le rouquin ouvre alors des yeux surpris, pousse un gémissement étouffé et tente de se débattre .

- Pense à-à-à … t-ta pou...dre !

« _Connard_ » . Pourtant, il se calme instantanément et reprend son travail là où il l'a laissé . Il suce toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin . Toujours plus fort et plus intensément . S'en est indécent . L'autre se cambre, enfonçant plus profondément encore sa verge dans la gorge du garçon agenouillé devant lui, si c'est possible . Ses joues rougissent, contrastant horriblement avec le teint de sa peau blafarde . Son souffle se fait plus erratique, il jouit . Le roux le sent venir . Il avale proprement puis laisse retomber mollement le sexe débandé de son bourreau . Son regard assassin se plonge l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux noirs inexpressifs . Si ce mec ne lui était pas d'une si grand utilité, il se serait assuré de l'avoir enterré six pieds sous terre, pour sûr .

D'un geste brusque, il dégage les jambes de ses épaules et se relève . Le brun ne se laisse pas perturber pour autant . Un sourire tout aussi inexpressif que son regard se fiche sur son visage tandis qu'il remonte sa braguette . A son tour il se lève, s'approche du garçon et lui colle un baiser sur la joue qui le laisse totalement stoïque . Il continue sa route, s'apprêtant à quitter la salle .

- Je crois que tu oublies _quelque chose_, Saï …

Ce nom, il ne l'a pas prononcé mais craché, y mettant tout le dégoût dont il est capable . Le sus-nommé se retourne alors et revient sur ses pas . Il s'arrête juste derrière lui, se colle à son dos, ses doigts s'égarent quelques instants le long du torse frêle avant de finalement laisser glisser un _petit quelque chose_ dans la poche de son pantalon . Un dernier baiser sur la clavicule légèrement découverte puis il sort pour de bon .

Aussitôt, le rouquin ressort un petit sachet de sa poche, admirant cette jolie poudre blanche qu'il convoite tant depuis ce matin . _Cocaïne _. Il attrape son sac et fouille à l'intérieur à la recherche de tout le matériel nécessaire à la préparation de sa trace : support, cartes, papier . Fin connaisseur en la matière, il ne lui suffit que de quelques petites minutes pour se préparer non pas une trace mais bel et bien une _poutrelle _. Avec une telle dose, il est sûr d'être anesthésié pour la journée . Il roule tranquillement le morceau de papier entre ses doigts pour en faire une paille . Les yeux brillants d'excitation, il se penche et sniffe d'une traite . Disparue, la poutrelle ! Il renifle et effleure son nez de sa main, par réflexe . Un peu comme s'il avait attrapé un rhume . Satisfait, il range alors son joyeux bazar, récupère son sac et file en vitesse à son cours de Philo .

Voici donc **Sabaku No Gaara**, _putain_ et _camé_ officiel du lycée de Konoha .


End file.
